jackversefandomcom-20200214-history
Jack IV: Space
Jack IV: Space (also known as Jack: Space or Jack 4) is fourth film of the main Jack series, starring Jack from Statefarm as Jack, the hero. It was directed by Andrew Badass, with the soundtrack done by D-Boy Dizzle Dizzy Daniel Danny Dan. The film was followed by Jack V: Forest. Plot Jack holds a gun to his head in his bedroom. In front of him are pictures of Karen on the wall. He pulls the trigger but the gun doesn't work. He growls and throws the gun to the ground, and the gun goes off. He starts doing this manly cry thing. I mean why not, his fucking girlfriend died. That's insane stuff. I would cry too. Anyway... The General comes to his home to try and get him to join the Super Secret Outer Space Military Program Delta X. Jack refuses even though he's good friends with the general, because he promised never to do hero stuff for the government ever again because he killed that terrorist in Jack III: Ocean. The general insists that he's the only one that can do it but Jack knows he's not falling for that bullcrap again. He refuses yet again and the general has no choice but to offer him tons of money. Jack finally accepts. The General deploys Jack and a team of marines to Venus, a planet where they're planning to attack the Earth. Jack and the marines land on the planet, but they find out that the the place is actually very peaceful, and they don't seem to be planning an attack. Jack and the team decide to pose as vistors only, and they meet a woman named Tolla, whom Jack instantly falls in love with. Tolla takes them a tour of the main city of Venus, and shows them the place where they mine this type of acid called Maloxindockoraniphan. Jack realizes that the military wanted to use Maloxindockoraniphan as a weapon and kill the Venusians so they wouldn't try to get it back. Jack instantly tells this to Tolla and they make love. He didn't care about her red skin and white hair because he loved her. They get married on Venus and the other soldiers start lives of their own too. Jack becomes a part of the community and eventually becomes a Duke. He has a child with Tolla and he names it Alan. He loves his life and is glad he didn't report back to Earth. Big mistake. After thinking for two years that Jack and the marines were killed on Veus, the General recieves video footage from the Venus probe robot they sent years ago and it shows Jack and the Venusians hunting together. The General, appalled by this, sends an army of soldiers in spaceships to Venus, with tons of mutant animal things with them. When Jack sees the spaceships in the distance it is too late. They've already destroyed most of the city. He quickly warns all the other countries and cities of Venus, and sets out to protect Tolla. When he gets her to safety he heads to the armory to get his armor and weapons, a large mutated martian experiment appears and kills everyone inside. Jack and the soldiers make their stand in the armory and finally destroy the beast. Jack and the soldiers head out and start fighting in this badass war with tons of explosions and blasts and shooting. The mutated apes and spiders and other things are all killed by Jack and the Venusian military, and Jack leads them into battle against different armies allied together from Earth. The fight lasts for like an hour, and it is so freaking badass. After all the Earthlings are destroyed Jack thinks he's won. He sees one of his soldier buddies, Roy, lying dead on the ground, and goes to try to help him. He dies happy. Jack and the other soldiers start planning to attack an Earth but before they can do anything an air raid bombs the entire planet, killing everyone. Jack jumps down into the catacombs to save Tolla and Alan but they're dead from the collapse of a ceiling when he arrives. He walks out in slow motion like a badass, and takes all the Earth spaceships down with a plasma cannon. He starts walking in slow motion as the ships land in slow motion and explode. He pulls out a long pole and rips the military sign of the Venus military off someone's jacket and attatching it to the pole, making it a flag. Emotional moment. Jack walks into the distance, and finds a ship. The film ends with him turning everything on and flying off into the sky. After Credits Scene The general can be seen at his desk, humming "Friday" by Rebecca Black and drawing comics. Suddenly, a bullet goes through his head. He falls back and Jack can be seen behind him, armor on, a gun in his hand. He lowers his head and walks off. Reception Jack IV: Space was widely praised by critics across the entire world. It is now known as the best film to ever come out of the Jackverse, and some people call it the greatest movie ever made. It was nominated for 9 oscars and it won them all. Spin-off The upcoming Jackverse film Logan has been announced to be a spin-off of Jack IV: Space, which will involve a Venusian lab experiment turned mercenary fighting off his greatest fear.